


Blue Gets Pampered

by vidoxi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Depression, Hospitals, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prosthesis, Rehabilitation, this is pretty cute actually?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidoxi/pseuds/vidoxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending for Blue Gets Tortured, taking place some time after chapter 4 and before chapter 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Gets Pampered

**Author's Note:**

> "Is it normal to feel like punching all of them in the face taking blueberry into another universe giving him prosthetic legs and treating him like your brother and take care of him and to also cry while reading this cause god damn it"
> 
> I read this comment on chapter 5 and I liked it so much I wrote an alternate ending based on this lmao.
> 
> this title makes me laugh. this is such a mood whiplash from BGT.
> 
> this isn't the canon ending but if you want to imagine it is you have my blessing. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> man this is the softest thing I ever wrote.
> 
> ((read it in russian here! https://ficbook.net/readfic/5422488 ))

Today is the anniversary of the demolishing of Mt Ebbot's barrier.

One year since humans and monsters started coexisting, and one year since Blue came into your life.

He was admitted to the rehabilitation unit you had just started working at. It was the talk of the hospital, the first monster patient. You'd felt your stomach flip flop when you'd learned that you'd be one of the nurses assigned to the monster. You knew nothing about monster anatomy. You knew nothing about monsters at all. No one did at this point, only seeing them on tv in the past week. They seemed friendly enough but many of them didn't look even sort of human. Honestly, you weren't sure if you could do it. Sometimes you felt in over your head just taking care of regular people. Anxiety was twisting you up inside when you and the others assigned to the new patient were called to some kind of meeting. It was unusual but it was an unusual situation after all.

The child ambassador themself (as well as other monsters that you didn't recognize at the time) was there. They had a look about them that felt starkly inappropriate to see on a child. Tired, world-weary eyes, and a stiff gait as if they carried all the world's problems on their slender shoulders. Oddly, instead of looking at your face their eyes had gone immediately to your left boob. You would have been flustered if you weren't overcome with a sudden feeling of being exposed. More exposed than being naked, as if the very core of your being was being scrutinized. The invasive feeling faded when their eyes flicked up to meet yours. You must have passed some kind of test because the tension on their face loosened somewhat and their mouth curved into a resigned sort of smile. 

"You'll take care of him, won't you?" Their gaze was unwavering, diligently locked onto yours.  
You felt your previous worries shrink back like shadows shrinking from the light. A sense of duty straightened your back.  
"I promise."

That memory was the one you drew strength from as you paused, hand gripping the doorknob to his room, #532. You stalled, going over the standard protocol procedure in your head that you had practiced a million times before. Finally, you swallowed your nerves and soldiered through.

He was sitting up in the hospital bed, looking out at the city's horizon, turned away from you, shoulders hunched.

He was... a skeleton? A human skeleton. A million thoughts crowded your thinking but at the forefront was "at least I'm sort of familiar with this".

You cleared your throat and he jumped, quickly snapping his attention to you. Small pinpricks of light waver in the dark sockets of his skull, trained on you warily.

You strode forward, telling him your name, and extended your slightly trembling hand in a handshake. He looked down at the offered hand hesitantly. Was handshaking not a monster custom? You were about to drop it when he extended his own. Smooth bone briefly met your fleshy hand. His hands were oddly warm, not what you expected, but he _was_ alive, right? So maybe that shouldn't be surprising. You nervously fumbled with the clipboard in your hands, glancing over his file. "Sans, right? Am I saying that right?" 

He gives the smallest of nods, before seemingly remembering himself and choking out a shaky "H-hi there. I'm Sans. Hi." He looks away quickly, face drawn in some expression (how?!) you can't place but is akin to something like discomfort. Well, at least you weren't the only one. He knits his fingers together nervously and you scan the information on the clipboard again. _Extreme trauma to legs_? He squirms under your gaze when you look back at him. His lower half is under the hospital blankets but you can see where the curve of his legs abruptly end. Good lord, how did that happen? "Extreme" is right, poor thing. You chew your lip and glance back down. The 1995 birthdate gives you pause. He's so small. Is that really his age? This wasn't the children's ward but perhaps there was some sort of typo. Did monsters even use the same sort of calendar?

"Er, how old are you?" you asked.  
To your surprise, his cheeks take on a curious blue hue. "Twenty," he answers, casting his gaze back out the window. "I'm pretty small, I guess, even for monster standards," he added with a humorless, forced sounding laugh. He hunched his shoulders more, looking like he wanted to collapse in on himself. 

You realized with contrition that you embarrassed him. It's a good thing you're not the human-monster ambassador. Shit, shit, would apologizing just make it worse? The tension in the air feels like it's going to suffocate you. He looks like he just wants you to go away and you couldn't say that the feeling wasn't mutual. You white knuckled the clipboard, feeling something rising up inside of you (oh no) with increasing pressure like mentos in a Coke bottle (ho dont do it)-

"Y'know, usually my patients don't look like you until after I'm through with them, haha!"  
Oh.  
Oh god.

He looked at you sharply, sockets wide with surprise, jaws slightly parted in a look of shock.  
Nervous sweat beaded at your scalp. 

Then, the corners of his mouth pulled upward, in an tentative grin. "Do human doctors usually joke with their patients like this?" he questioned, then he's back to looking alarmed. "Th... that was a joke right? To be clear?" A nervous sweat to match yours. You stuttered out an apology and reassurances that you were indeed just joking and he chuckles, looking at you in amused disbelief. Well, he has a sense of humor. Maybe this would be okay.

You were often the one taking direction from him on how to care for him, embarrassingly. He was kind of a sweetheart about it though. "Hey, it's okay! You'll learn about monsters from me and I'll learn about humans from you!" He was good at that. Encouragement. Despite his rather extreme condition there wasn't a lot that could be done for him. Treating wounds mostly (that according to him could indeed get infected, despite monsters being made of magic). You scheduled an appointment for his measurements to be taken for prosthetics as soon as possible. You could make sure the empty socket of his missing tooth stayed infection free but replacing it is something he'd have to see a dentist for. As for him, well...

He was polite. Well-mannered. "Please" and "thank you" whenever it could apply. However, even to your eyes, unused to deciphering expressions on anything other than other humans, it was clear that there was melancholy in everything he did. Sometimes he'd force a smile and a cheerful lilt behind his words but it rarely sounded genuine. Some days he wouldn't fake it though. Some days he just refused to eat. Saying that he "just can't" and apologizing in an almost fearful way like he half expected to be punished for saying so. Normally you should be more insistent on making sure your patients got fed but his voice twisted your heart and you'd find yourself soothing, "It's okay, you don't have to. You don't have to do anything, Sans." You'd leave the tray of food anyway. "Please eat something if you feel up to it though." You didn't know about whatever he had gone through before but you wanted him to know that it was different here.

The nurse that worked the night shift told you that he'd sometimes wake up screaming, and didn't seem to know where he was until he calmed down. You couldn't help but sometimes wonder what it was that haunted his dreams. Trying to imagine what it could have possibly been to cause such injuries made your stomach lurch. He probably needed to see some kind of psychologist as well. When you brought it up one day, as something he should think about doing once he was out of the hospital, he agreed, saying "Oh, that's a good idea." but looked panic stricken at the thought. You made a mental note to give him a referral once he was discharged from the hospital.

The day you discovered he liked puns was the first day you'd seen him smile genuinely in quite a while. "Orange you glad lunch is here?" You said in lieu of a proper greeting when you sat down the tray of food, careful to stop the orange from rolling off. He looked at you with surprise before hiding a reluctant smile behind his hand. That reaction was... interesting. "I'm sure you're..." you picked up half the grilled cheese sandwich and waved it in front of his face " _grilled_ to see it!" He gave a snort of laughter and then looked mildly mortified, cheeks once again flushing that blue color.  
"Those are so bad," he tsk'd disapprovingly.  
"You're smiling though."  
"I know and I hate it."  
The rest of the week you wracked your brain trying to find anything to a pun out of, eager to see that spark of life in his eyes, for one more gasp of "outrage" and badly fought-down smile and shrill "are you done yet?!". When you were at your limit you looked up puns on the internet, keeping a note on your phone of every medical or food pun you could potentially use, casually slipping them into conversation as often as possible. It wasn't long before it was no longer one-sided, and you were both exchanging these truly awful jokes daily. You couldn't believe your face hurt from laughing at some of these. It was hard not to laugh when he was laughing too.  
You could always tell when he was thinking of one. He had a cute way of scrunching up the bridge of his nasal bone and narrowing his eye sockets slightly when he was thinking hard. "My brother was always better at this kind of thing," he admitted one day with a chuckle.  
You looked at him. A brother...  
His smile soured a bit at first, before fading altogether. The anxious hunch to his shoulders returned.  
It wasn't your business. You shouldn't ask. It would be unprofessional to ask. You weren't a psychologist. You weren't even supposed to be his friend. Did you even want to know? If you were smart, you'd just bite your tongue.  
"If... if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you," you said quietly.  
"... Thanks."

One day when you're going through your usual routine (good morning, sans. how are you feeling? how is your appetite today? have you noticed any changes in...), he fiddles with his fingers in that nervous way you've come to be familiar with before saying quietly, ".... most people call me Blue."  
"Oh? Blue?" you echo, a smile tugging at your lips. It's fitting in some indiscernible way. "Why's that?"  
"Er, welllll, my magic's blue, for one! I used to always wear a blue bandana as well, back in the Underground. I guess it was kinda my signature thing. And... um, well..." He rubs his face in an embarrassed way, the cyan color you've realized as blush coloring his cheeks. "It's short for..." He gulps. "Blueberry."  
Your heart pitter patters. Oh no, he's cute.  
"Well then, Blue, are you going to answer my questions or not?" you tease with false impatience, tapping your foot. He smiles sheepishly, looking relieved.

His face lights up when you walk through his door and so does yours. He says you're his favorite nurse. You tell him he's your favorite patient, but don't tell your supervisor you said that. You've gotten in trouble a few times for staying longer with him than you should. You're being more careful with that now but you'd also started taking your lunch break in his room. "It helps encourage him to eat" was your excuse. Which was true. The fact that it made you both happy was beside the point really.

You tried to get him out as much as possible, trying to find the time to get him in a wheelchair and take him outside at least once a day to feel the sun on his bones. If no other staff was around to see you being foolish, you'd run down the halls and wheel him in circles out in the courtyard, tilt the wheelchair back to the point where he was practically laying vertical, and play silly games like your own personal version of red light, green light.  
"How did you even get a medical license?" He said once, rolling eyelights, pretending to not be as entertained with your antics as you were.  
"Shut up, I'm the best nurse and you know it," you stuck out your tongue.  
"You are!" He'd always agree to that, eyes full of those shining blue stars.

Soon he started opening up more. Mentioning more things from the Underground. The differences that he'd observed so far, usually. Things that are better here, things that he missed from there, how humans and monsters are different, how humans and monsters are the same, the food, the weather, the clothes, the technologies...  
It was quite a while though before he ever started to open up about his past.

He started by telling you about the resets. It was a pretty fantastical concept but it didn't even really occur to you to disbelieve him. After all, you were talking to a magical skeleton. "Chara had finally gotten everything perfect. They figured out how to give everyone the best possible life. I still don't know how but they even found a way to bring back the royal child, who had been living as a soulless Temmie..." ("err, that's a sort of monster" he adds) "When they found me like this..." he gestures vaguely at his whole body. "Well, I'd never seen anyone so upset. They were furious, said that they were going to reset and do it again but first..." He breathed in a deep, steadying gulp of air, "but first they'd kill whoever did this to me. Chara was only level 1 but their determination..." A shudder shook his small frame. "Well, humans are capable of amazing things. Even after everything though I still didn't want my... my brother t-to die. Maybe there was no way around it but... but..."  
At this point he's tearing up, voice thick with emotion, and you tell him he doesn't need to continue if he doesn't want to. At first he shakes his head and says he wants to tell you the rest, but then he's crying so hard he can't even speak.  
It's two days later that he continues the story.  
"Well, afterward... Chara was going to reset but I asked them not to."  
"Why?!" you gasped. "All of this could have been undone? Why wouldn't you let it happen?"  
"Yes, but... Chara had done something truly amazing. If they reset... Chara didn't think they'd be able to save Prince Asriel again. And they said that they knew for a fact that they had set up the best life for everyone. I couldn't take that away. How could I take that away? That would be so selfish."

Without even meaning to you had stood up suddenly, your hands balled into fists and shaking at your sides. "Selfish?! How can you say that'd be selfish?!" You felt tears prick behind your eyes. "No one would call you selfish! You don't deserve that, you don't deserve this, you should have..." You trail off, and sit down, realizing how you've lost your reign on your emotions, and feeling a little foolish. He's staring at you, slightly shrunk back in his pillows.  
"Wowzers, maybe this kind of anger is a human thing?" He smiled slightly and you felt your face heating up further. "I assure you I do enough doubting of my choice for the both of us though."  
The bitterness in his voice made you cringe.  
"Of course. Of course you do. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, I just..." he trailed off, and didn't seem like he was going to continue. A silence fell over the room as you processed your thoughts.  
"You're amazing. You know that right?" You looked up at him so he could see the seriousness on your face.  
He chuckled. "I am pretty magnificent, aren't I?" He strikes a comically heroic pose.  
You leapt to your feet once again and hugged him tightly, ignoring his protests and the uncomfortable feeling of hugging a bunch of bones.

You'd never forget the day he got his prosthetics. He was buzzing with emotion the day before, excitement and some kind of anxiety warring on his face. He said he's nothing but eager but he's got a surprisingly expressive face.  
"It'll be okay," you assured quietly. "You're going to love them, I swear."  
The smile he gave you then makes your heart ache. "...I'm glad you'll be there for it."  
"Me too, Blue."  
"Last time we get to do this," you pouted half-seriously as you wheel him down into the courtyard for the last time.  
"Yeah," he replied simply, thoughts clearly elsewhere. He couldn't stop smiling. 

When you got there the prosthetist was already waiting for you with them. Slick, shiny, new running blades, tailored perfectly to his size. He held them almost reverently, touching them like they might disappear in a poof.  
When they're fitted on him, he stood shakily, holding onto your arm for support. He tested his weight on them cautiously. Rocks back and forth slowly. Bounces up and down on them gently, then a bit harder, testing their springiness. It took him a while to find his center of balance. He took a step, then another. You walked a few yards with him, and he started clinging to your arm less and less. Then, he let go, walking by himself. Then running by himself, zipping around the courtyard with gleeful whoops, though not without a few stumbles here and there still.  
He was a picture of joy, overflowing with it.  
When he eventually slowed down he comes back to you, sobbing openly, like a child.  
"You like them?" Your voice comes out thick and wet sounding and you realize that he's not the only one crying.  
He didn't seem capable of saying anything and instead just nods enthusiastically and hugs you around the middle, burying his wet face into your shirt. After that day you have to constantly remind him when he should be resting in bed, never wanting to be still.

It wasn't long after that that he was ready to be discharged from the hospital. He had plans to live with Chara and the royal family. "Probably not for very long," he told you once with a wince. Chara visited him often. They were short visits, thick with forced smiles, awkward silences, and even more awkward attempts to fill the silence. They were both trying but no amount of trying would change what had happened, or the unfortunate circumstances. You wished they would both stop trying to pretend for the other but you supposed if they dropped that facade they'd be doing nothing but crying then.

"You should just... I dunno, stay with me or something," you offered casually, as if it wasn't something you'd thought thoroughly about for the past few weeks.  
You could tell by the look on his face that it wasn't an idea that was foreign to him either. He ducked his head shyly. "I... I wouldn't want to be a burden. That's... a lot to ask for."  
"Well, I'm the one asking you. You know I live alone and- and seeing you is honestly the highlight of my day, so why not?" You keep your tone light. You didn't want to push him. Maybe he'd rather stay with the royal family than you. You wouldn't blame him honestly.  
"Are you sure?" he said quietly, studying your face rather seriously.  
"Yeah, I'm sure." You felt surprisingly sure, actually.  
His reservations seem to melt away like butter. "Great! I can't wait to get out of here and start really living my life on the surface! There's so many things I want to see!" His eyes were starry in that way you adored. He suddenly gasps. "With you! I can see them with you! Right?!" He grasps your hands in his and bounces excitedly.  
You can't fight the smile splitting your features. His excitement is infectious. "Yes. We're going to see it all," you promise.

It was the easiest move you'd ever been through. He didn't have very much stuff, some clothes and a photo album and some other small things mostly. Which was fine, since your spare bedroom was already furnished. "We can re-paint," you told him as he looked around his new room for the first time. "Get new furniture even. Whatever you want."  
"It's perfect," he said, slipping his tiny hand into yours. 

The first time you called him your "little brother", his face had gone blank, eyelights blinking out existence as if petrified. Your heart leapt with unexpected trepidation. You were about to apologize for overstepping, for saying something so incredibly thoughtless, when his expression broke into a small, shaky, almost pained grin that made your chest ache.  
"... do you really mean that?" he warbled.  
"Yeah!" you assured quickly, relief crashing over you like an ocean wave. "Of course. Always."  
After that he introduced you as his older sibling to everyone, either not noticing or not caring about the odd looks that statement evoked. 

At night it was common for him to come crawl in bed with you. Sometimes he'd shake and break down and you'd hold him and pet him and whisper that everything was alright. Those nights were getting less and less common, and more common was becoming nights where he'd quietly slip under the sheets, throw an arm over your waist and fall into a peaceful slumber. His own bed is seeing less and less use but honestly you don't mind. Cuddling with something literally as hard as bone wasn't exactly comfortable but it wasn't bad. You didn't wish it was any other way really. 

You made enough money to support you both and honestly you wouldn't have minded if he wanted to just stay home, he deserved to be lazy if he wanted to be. But... that just wasn't Blue. It wasn't long before he was out and about, insatiably curious about the human world and how it works. He rapidly went through jobs, sampling them like appetizers. Once he had them more or less mastered he seemed to grow tired of them and quit soon after. That wasn't really how jobs were supposed to work but you weren't going to tell him that. It was good for him to try lots of things, you figured. He told you about how before he was going to be a member of the now disbanded royal guard. The closest analogy you could think of in relation to that was a police officer. If he became the first monster police officer it wouldn't even surprise you. You think he could probably save the world too if he put his mind to it.

Not every day is great though. There was one otherwise happy day where you were roughhousing a bit, rolling around on your bed, giggling and shrieking, when you let him pin you down. "Got you now, human!" He grinned down at you triumphantly, chest rising and falling with exuberant breaths. "Before it was always my dream to capture a human, and look at me now!" He laughs until it morphs into wretched crying. You pull him to you and hold him, murmuring quiet reassurances into the top of his skull.

There was another incident when he just wouldn't smile, not even at your best puns. The most you'd get was a humorless bark of laughter that seemed more like it was meant to placate you than anything. You decided you'd make him smile. You tackled him, moving to tickle him in the places you knew he was most sensitive. He'd reacted like he was attacked, lashing out instinctively with his defensive blue magic, wailing pleas for you to not hurt him, please don't hurt him. You felt so terrible, so stupid and inconsiderate, guilt pulsing through you like poison. He felt terrible too, once he'd come to his senses, worrying over your HP and looked embarrassed and horrified at his reaction. Both of you said "sorry" about a hundred times each that day.  
You learned that sometimes these days just happen for him. It was better to be there for him in other ways, remind him how far he's come and how much you love him. 

Once, he admitted to you with all the guilt of someone confessing murder, that he still misses his brother sometimes. "Of course you miss him," you told him gently, wiping his tears with your sleeve. "You grew up with him for 20 years. It's okay to miss him. You might miss him for a very long time too, and that's still okay. What happened doesn't undo years of good memories. There might not ever come a day where you can say that you don't love him anymore." Maybe it wasn't the most comforting thing to say but it was the truth, and he seemed to draw strength from that.

Eventually you told him of your own past. The pains you just can't seem to let go of, the things that kept you up some nights. It wasn't comparable to what he went through but he deserved vulnerability, after sharing the things with you that he did. He was infallibly kind. Listening quietly and sympathetically, before offering hopeful little comforts. He was bright and positive in a way you'd never seen anyone else be before, always able to spin everything into something constructive and optimistic. 

You grew to love him so much it almost hurt. When you looked at him you felt a fierce protectiveness coil inside your chest, making you feel braver than you'd ever felt. He was a grown monster though. You were careful to not coddle him too much. Despite his rather childlike features and innocent disposition he was quite independent and willful. You tried to respect that as much as possible. Or as much as your self control would allow, anyway. Sometimes you just can't resist squishing his cheeks and kissing his cute little face. "This _again?!_ " he'd protest, but you noticed he didn't fight you very hard.

He definitely got you out of the house more. Sometimes you both go out with his friends from the underground, Alphys and her girlfriend Undyne. They're nice but there's an undercurrent of anxiousness in these meetings no one can seem to fully get past, and Blue is usually rather emotional for the rest of the day. More often you go to the park, where he more often than not manages to convince you to race him. Which he always wins. He loves being active. He's never complained about his legs, only seems grateful for the prosthetics. Putting them on is the first thing he does in the morning and taking them off is the last thing he does at night. He spray paints them blue, to your amusement.

Night at that point almost always found you in bed together, him nestled in the crook of your arm, head on your chest, reading along with whatever book was in your hands before sleeping. Sometimes you'd take turns reading pages out loud, and other times one of you would play narrator while the other would speak the dialogue, often in bad and ridiculous accents.

Maybe this was a bit of an odd relationship but honestly you think you needed him as much as he needed you. You'd do anything to see him smile. It felt like a ray of sunshine breaking through storm clouds. "No, you're the sun," he insisted when you told him this, squishing your cheeks like you did to him. "I'm the stars, quite obviously! Mweh heh heh~" Hard to argue with eyes like those.

All of these important memories, somehow feel like this past year has been a long time and yet so short as well. To celebrate the anniversary of the barrier's destruction, you're at a rather large party at the King and Queen's house, full of more monsters than you've ever seen in one place. You're leaning against a garden wall, munching a plate of finger foods, making an extra effort to not spill anything on your nice clothes. The warm summer night air is full of good cheer and you feel nearly giddy. You offer a cocktail weenie to Blue (looking terribly cute tonight in a nice suit) who accepts it without looking at it and then seems to forget to eat it. You follow his gaze, coming to rest on the children. Asriel and Chara, shouting and laughing as they chase each other around the backyard. Chara is more carefree than you'd ever seen them, looking every bit the kid they are, laughing wantonly, eyes sparkling with mischief when they manage to hide from Asriel behind a large flower pot. Watching them, you can't keep the smile off your face either. You feel eyes on you and glance back to Blue, who's looking up at you like he wants to say something. You stay quiet, letting him gather his thoughts.  
"I wanted to tell you..."  
You raise your eyebrows.  
He gulps and continues. "I used to worry so much, all the time, that this was a bad choice. It's stupid to worry about when I can't change it but the pain felt... insurmountable. Like a mountain simply too big to scale. I felt like I'd do anything to be rid of those feelings. Sometimes I regretted what I did, stopping the reset... But..." He looks up at you, face so serious. Your lungs are starting to ache from the breath you didn't mean to hold. "...But watching them," he looks back at Chara and Asriel, "seeing how happy they are, how happy everyone is... how can I possibly think it wasn't the right choice?" You smile sadly and open your mouth to respond but he takes a deep breath and continues. "But it's not just that. I don't even feel like some hero that made a huge sacrifice for everyone, because..." There's a faint tinge of blue on his cheeks. "Because all of it led to me meeting you. So, this isn't a bad ending for me, like I used to think it was. Not by far, actually. I'm happy this way too. This is... a good ending, for everyone." 

You swallow the lump forming in your throat. "You're so brave," you whisper, finding his hand and giving it a squeeze. "The bravest person I know."  
"Well, I'm not spineless, just gutless," he winks.  
"Geez, how long have you been waiting to use that one?"  
"A while!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a gross person that not only do I want to fantasize about cutting someone's legs off I also want to fantasize about them loving me for rehabilitating them. Truly I am sentient garbage.
> 
> I was going to write a part about Blue experiencing rain for the first time and then I remembered that it rains in the Underground. and snows. somehow.  
> how.  
> h o w.
> 
> oh the "best possible life" thing refers to the yellow credits if you didnt catch that, where you can figure out special things to do to give everyone the happiest ending. chara probably just used gamefaqs or something. smh.  
> I do not have an explanation for how they saved asriel lol
> 
> drinking game for this fic:  
> take a drink every time...  
> blue cries  
> the nurse cries  
> blue smiles or laughs  
> the nurse smiles or laughs
> 
> take a shot every time...  
> they cry at the same time  
> they laugh at the same time
> 
> finish your drink if...  
> you start crying
> 
> anyway i'm curious to see what people think of this. I know a few people were excited about the idea when I brought this up before but I dont know if the average BGT reader will like it or not. GOD this is so saccharine I dont even blame you if you dont like it lol. I like it though, I love Blue. ;_;
> 
> oh also you can see a couple sketches I did of blue with prosthetics [here](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/149655286769/running-blades-are-so-cool-i-wish-i-was-a)


End file.
